


do you wanna be mine?

by reylosea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bootycall, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kira is an alter ego, No Pregnancy, Rey has been hurt but no deep context, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, Smut, Songfic, Unprotected Sex, Wall Sex, based off Arctic Monkeys songs, ben needs a hug, cute ending I promise, in between the lines love, just to be clear that kira and rey are the same person ok no evil twin, smut with a bit of context, songfic kinda haha, they don't know exactly their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylosea/pseuds/reylosea
Summary: Ben could not deny that he was a puppet in her gracious and spry hands. She ragged him and left, and he was too busy being in love with Rey to turn her down. She wanted to see him crawl and cry for her; they stomped on her, she was doing the same now to someone else. And Ben was too dumb and gentle not to let her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	do you wanna be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based of a prompt/thread of the images used on the moodboard, and Arctic Monkeys (the band) references.
> 
> I highly recommend you to listen to three songs of them, while reading; they were the main inspiration and there's a few referencies to them on the story.
> 
> why'd you only call me when you're high - do I wanna know - I wanna be yours (you'll know when to play this one, trust me)
> 
> I also wanna thank [Bee](https://twitter.com/cursebreakker) for helping me with everything Reylo/fanfic related ♡

  
Moodboard by the author.

His head was buzzing as much as his phone. Near 2am and Ben was close to call it a night, watching his reflection on the dirty mirror of that filthy bathroom. There was only a reason he’d go to that club every Saturday, and that reason had a name that was too sweet to match her current personality.

He washed his hands, taking a deep breath. He had a few too many drinks alone at the bar, ignoring every other girl simply because they were not her. They were not Rey.

Ben felt so pathetic, her name flashing in his mind like that stupid neon sign of Maz’s. He hated the “z’s” thing. Ridiculous. But still, her favorite place to end the night. And there he was, waiting for her to wrap her night again, hoping she would pick him to her sheets one more time.

He felt clumsy and funny in his chest, she was such a different person during those times. She used to be sweet and caring. Only took someone doing her wrong for her to throw her entire personality away and build a new one. She didn’t even mind her own name anymore, she’d rather something else. She gladly picked something else for him too.

Ben left that cubicle they called toilet and searched around, always one foot above everyone else, and head to the exit. One more look around, a force of habit, and there she was, near the entrance, holding her heels in a hand, and her phone in another. It took less than two seconds until his phone buzzed again.

“I can’t find you. Are you hiding from me?” her message read.

He was too tired for that little game they’d been playing for quite a while now, and Ben could not deny that he was a puppet in her gracious and spry hands. But it was always the same with _Kira_. She ragged him and left, and Ben was too busy being in love with Rey to turn her down. She wanted to see him crawl and cry for her; they stomped on her, she was doing the same now to someone else. And Ben was too dumb and gentle not to let her.

“I left already. Not tonight.”

It took all of his guts to write that. He was waiting for a cab, leaning on a sign post. She didn’t answer, so chances were she got mad at his response and went for someone else. It shouldn’t affect Ben so much, this was a one way relation and he knew it from the beginning she would never turn sides. He made the choice of letting her continue, to partake in her mind games, until he was surrounded by feelings he had no control over, and they were not welcomed by Rey.

Ben turned off his phone and got in the car to head home. It was another long night, another fantasy of her coming to that place for him as much as he did for her. But it was delusional to think her feelings flew in that direction.

The bed felt too cold. Too empty. The pillow was not soft enough. He rolled over, pulling the covers. There was a song playing in the distance, it reminded Ben of her…

  
_I wanna be your setting lotion (Wanna be)_

_Hold your hair in deep devotion (How deep?)_

_At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean_

_I wanna be yours_

Ben woke up at 3am with the buzzer. It was still too dark. He stumbled around, almost tripping on the pair of black jeans he left near the bed.

“Yes?”

“Kylo? Can I come up?” her voice sounded sad. Like she had been crying.

“There’s no Kylo here, ma’am. Wrong apartment.” he closed his eyes, hoping not to hear anything back.

“Please, _Ben_.” She whispered. “I need…” she didn’t finish. He had no idea what she actually needed.

Ben buzzed her in anyway. He hated being called Kylo as much as he crumbled whenever she whispered Ben in that urgent way. He left the door open, and sat on the couch, turning on the side table lamp. Maybe if he couldn’t see her face properly, he wouldn’t succumb so easily to the grace she flung on him.

The door cracked open and closed. Her footsteps were too light. It felt odd.

“Hey, is it okay?” She said, approaching him. Ben didn’t turn to look at her.

“What?”

“That I’m here.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Just… never mind.” he sighed. His head was still heavy from the alcohol. It was not appropriate to have a serious conversation like that.

“Tell me.” She sat back on her heels in front of him, between the couch and the coffee table.

“I’m tired, Rey.”

“Do you want me to leave then?” She wetted her lips. He knew what she was doing, and oh how she did it well.

“No, not that. I’m tired of this. Of us, whatever us means.” Her hands rested on his knees. They were warmer than he would’ve guessed.

Her eyes glinted. Everything about her was off tonight. She lifted her thighs, kneeling and meeting his eye level. “Us.” It wasn’t a question.

“Us.” He copied her tone. “As in me being a marionette and you being the puppet master. I’m fed up with that.”

“Oh, Ben…” For the first time, her face was not hiding behind Kira. She sounded too honest, and too hurt. “That’s what you think? That I’m mastering you somehow?”

“Are you not? You send messages in the middle of the night with the solely purpose of a bootycall. We haven’t had a real conversation in ages, since you decided ‘Kira’ was the new you. I only go to that terrible club so I eventually run into you and take you home. But I need more than that. I want more, and if Kira is what you’re willing to give me, that’s not the one I want.” Ben’s voice held more anger than he wished for, it was the only way to mask the sorrow. He removed her hands from his knees and got up from the couch, heading for the small balcony, but the night was too chilly for boxers only.

He felt something warm in his back, and small hands met on his stomach. Rey was hugging him from behind, her tender touch was something he’s missed for a long time. Her face rested on his back, and Ben could feel something wet in her movement.  
He turned inside her arms, and there they were, the teary eyes he didn’t want to meet. Her nose was staring to get red, as it did every time she cried. He instinctively wiped her cheeks, cupping her face and kissing her forehead.

“I’m sorry.” He said gently, hating himself for making her cry.

“No, you’re right. But you’re also wrong.” She sniffed, hugging him again. “It’s not a bootycall, there’s no one else, and there never was, I… It’s not even near that.”

“Will you tell me what it was then?” he asked confused, tumbling into the mushy self that always appeared at the slightest sight of her being sad.

“You happened.” She used her sleeves to dry her eyes, avoiding staring into his, then crossed her arms in front of her chest and took a deep breath.

“Am I supposed to know what that means?” He was gonna cross his arms as well, but they would stand in front of her face, and he desperately needed to look at her.

“You know what it means, Benjamin. After everything, I…” Her voice cracked. She was still crying. “I tried to be someone else. I wanted to be free from this pain.” Her forehead met his chest and she started to mumble a few words. He took a step back, holding her shoulders still.

“I can’t understand you if you do that.” She gave him a small smile, it was all it took for Ben to smile back.

“I wanna be yours, Ben. It’s not a secret… I just don’t know how.”

That was unexpected. Kira was so good at hiding her feelings it made him forget how easily Rey could strip them down. Her voice sounded crystal clear, the tears were not rolling down, yet still stuck in her sweet eyes.

Ben cupped her face again, leaning down to get closer. Her hands on his chest were the permission he needed to end the distance between his mouth and her soft lips. It didn’t take long for her to hug his torso again, trying to get near. They both felt too warm for the cold air, but he could feel her shivering under him. Ben wrapped his arms around her, sometimes she felt so small he believed he could break her.

“I forgot how warm your body is. It’s comfy.” She said, laughing in his mouth, before kissing him again. He started walking, trying to get them inside, and she promptly jumped so he could hold her legs. “And also, how broad you are.”

She hugged him like a sloth and rested her head on his shoulder, a sly smile and a nose buried in his neck. Ben carried her around, closing the balcony door, and stopping in the middle of the living room.

“And your smell. How you always smell fresh out of the shower.” She placed a small kiss where her nose was before, while her nails drew strange patterns on his shoulder. “I missed being myself with you.”

Rey was looking at him. Her eyes never looked so lusty, but so sincere. She read in his eyes the urge to kiss her, and have they ever been that passionate towards each other before. While kissing, she unclasped her legs from him, and tried to kick her boots off while Ben laughed.

“You are making it too hard for me to kiss you with all that movement. Allow me.” He carried her to the couch, sitting her there and kneeling to remove her boots.

He kissed every spot up her leg after removing the right shoe, while she looked at him lovingly. Then Ben proceeded to do the same thing to the other leg, slow and torturing, because he knew she would love it but also want to kill him, and that was the perfect combination.

He could feel the goosebumps on her skin as his mouth reached the inside of her thighs. Her hands searched for his hair, grabbing the locks harshly. Ben kissed her crotch over her jean shorts, pressing it a bit harder as he got closer to her soft spot. Rey pulled him up, using his hair as a hook, desperate to meet his lips. She kissed Ben urgently, wrapping herself again around him, and he stood up, his bulging cock meeting that same spot while she humped him a little, and moaned into his mouth.

He took her to the bedroom, the dimness there felt more comfortable than the half-light of the living room. He laid her on the bed, staring at every detail he could memorize. She sat down, holding her arms up and looking at him. He carefully removed her sweater, tossing it at some corner. She had only a thin white vest under it, tucked inside her shorts. She reached for his hand, pulling him to the bed.

Ben laid on top of her, holding his weight on his forearms, crushing her gently. Her hands travelled from his jaw to his neck, down to claw his bare shoulders. He used one hand to held her neck and kissed her again, not as gentle as his touch was before. Something shifted, his eyes reading lust and desire.

He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on it hard enough to give her a slight hickey, making her quiver. His mouth reached her breasts, Rey’s nipples were as sharp as a blade under the cotton, and Ben nibbled on one while his hand went down to unzip her shorts.

She was trying to control her moans as he followed the fabric down her stomach while removing her shorts completely. Her vest was a one piece, with some sort of underwear attached, and Ben could see that it was starting to get soaked. He stroked a finger on her cunt, pressing on her folders, making Rey gasp. He stroked again, going the other way, while his free hand held her wrist on the bed, near her face. She felt her chest heavy and took a deep breath.

He soon stretched the fabric of the underwear to the side, revealing a thin strip of her wetness connecting the textile and her clit. Rey arched her back when the tip of his middle finger made a motion into her opening, teasing her but just resting there, while his thumb started some slow circular motion.

When Ben let go of her wrist, she pushed her body down, trying to meet his finger. He curved his torso to meet her lips instead, holding her waist down and his hand in her pussy in the exact same position, a desperate tease. She moaned into his mouth again, feeling frustrated and aroused to the point of impatient. She was wet enough to make a puddle in the sheets, and his slow masturbation felt good enough to be a delicious torture, but she wanted more.

“Tell me what you want, Rey.” He read her mind, pulling down the straps off her shoulders to reveal her breasts. He ran his tongue on her nipples, sucking and biting them more hastily. She grabbed his hand under his body, pushing his middle finger deep down her cunt, and panted in pleasure.

He started moving quicker, his large hand covering her whole between every movement. Rey was still moaning, burying her fingers into his back and pulling him closer to kiss him again. Heaven was that, being with him and being completely his, tho he had no idea of the full effect he had on her.

She muttered when he abruptly pulled his finger out of her, just for her to see him desperately trying to remove her one piece. She helped him while laughing. He was standing in front of the bed, she sat and started to pat him down. His erection was at the painful point, and how good would be to be free of his underwear. She tried to remove his black boxers, but he grabbed both her hands.

“Not before I taste you on my tongue, honey.” He kneeled, grabbing her thighs and pulling her near the edge of the bed. Instead of the slow and steady, he licked a long stroke, applying just enough pressure to make Rey scream in surprise, since she was waiting for something different. But Ben was hungry for her now, no more time for just teasing.

Rey was rolling her eyes, clenching her hands around the sheet, the first thing they could reach. With every lick and every suck, she vocalized a louder moan, and when she felt his familiar fingers playing with her folds, she felt like she could burst into flames at any given second.

Ben started fingering her again, his mouth helping with the duty, and Rey freed the sheets to grab his hair, pulling it and nearly screaming his name. Her cunt was starting to clench around his fingers, and she let out a loud one.

“Ben, please, please.” She was begging him, frantic and burning.

“I didn’t say you could.” He was using his harsh tone, forbidding her of her release. His fingers were still in her when he removed his boxers with his free hand. “You can come when I say so.”

His fingers were soaking wet and shimmering with her juice. He took them to her mouth, and she sucked his fingers off entirely, the tip reaching the back of her throat, making her gag a bit.

“Good girl.” He lifted her out of bed, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her lustfully. She could feel the tip of his cock, so hard and provoking, bumping her slit. She tried to get closer, and fell a sudden pain when her back hit the wall. Ben was holding her with one hand and positioning himself with the other, entering her all at once.

Rey eyes went wide and she screamed with pleasure; it felt like burning in the best way possible. He was thrusting hard, filling her completely while holding her waist with his arm tight enough to leave a bruise. She kissed him ravenously, feeling stretched in the best way with every new shove of his dick inside her.

“So wet, so deliciously wet.” She could feel his dick throbbing, and Ben started to thrust faster, picking up the pace of her moans. They were both covered in sweat, Ben kept clasping her sturdily while Rey scratched every inch of his back she could reach.

Ben could sense her pussy clenching again, it felt too tempting for him. He was nearly there, counting the seconds so it could last longer. He moved even faster, bumping her back on the wall a bit harder, maybe hard enough to make the picture hanging tremble. Rey was nearly exploding, she let a wail out, and Ben knew she was trying her hardest to hold on, but she would not last much longer.

“Cum for me, baby.” He whispered in her ear, kissing her softly after. He felt her cunt squeeze him tight one more time, for a bit longer, and Rey screamed his name in a different pleasure, feeling herself complete. Ben pumped her hard a few more times, until he came too, filling her and letting a loud moan escape.

Rey rested her forehead on his, breathing hard and fast. She thanked Ben for holding her, her whole body felt like jelly and she was sure her legs would not obey any commands. He took her to bed, laying her and taking the spot near her. She nestled in his chest, ear listening to his heart still racing, trying to calm down. That felt different than any middle of the night bootycall. It was something else, and for the first time, he thought there was a chance she felt the same way that he did.

“I’m gonna promote you to my portable heater. You’re always so warm and cozy.” His right arm was wrapped around her, holding her close. Ben kissed her softly, while puling a cover on them.

“Sounds like an interesting position.” He laughed.

“Ben, you never answered me.” She mumbled against his skin, just loud enough for him to make sense of her words.

“You never asked me anything.” He had an intrigued look on his face.

Rey laughed, holding his face in both her hands and gently caressing his cheek. “I wanna be yours. For real. Do you wanna be mine?”

He smiled on her lips, kissing her again. That was a question that’s been answered for a long time already.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this point, thank you! ♥
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very welcome!
> 
> You can find me on [here](https://twitter.com/reylosea) if you wanna get in touch!


End file.
